


Moloch and the Avengers

by Collectorofhats



Category: Girl Genius, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Castle Heterodyne is not, Crossover, Gen, J.A.R.V.I.S. is helpfull, Tony Stark is a Spark, Yes he is, moloch is not a minion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bifrost shattered Loki wasn’t the only thing that fell into the void, a lot of pieces of the rainbow bridge fell as well. Landing on unknown worlds with. . . interesting results.<br/>As Agatha Heterodynes chief minion Moloch Von Zinzer thought that his life couldn’t get any weirder. Of course the world loves to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEE! Second Girl Genius Avengers fan fic on AO3! I'm so happy! EEEEEEE! * runs around in circles waving her arms and screaming untill she crash's into the forth wall and knocks her self out.*
> 
> On another note, this fan fic is finished, it is write'n in a 50 page 3.25" by 4.5" mini composition book, so it may take some time to type up, edit, and spell check. So if I forget about it nag me untill I finish posting it. Or thearten to take my hat, that should work too.
> 
> The other Girl Genius Avengers fan fic is Tony Stark and the Heterodyne Legacy. By Jamoche. He hasn't updated it in a wile so go bug him to hurry up.

Is there anything worse than waking up in an unknown lab somewhere, with a pounding head, and no memory of how you got there?  
Ya, waking up in an unknown lab somewhere, with a pounding head, no memory of how you got there, and a large clank charging at you. At least thats what Moloch Von Zinzer, Agatha Heterodynes not minion, decided right at that moment.  
The clanks charged, Moloch ran. With an ease born of long practice he leapt to his feet, took stock of the room, and bolted for the door. Two halls,three doors, and one flight of stairs later the clanks had cornered him.  
“Ok, don’t panic, focus, how can you not get killed this time?” he thought for probably the fifth time in as many days.  
“So where are we?” He looked around, he appeared to be in a living room with several chairs a couch or two and a bookshelf. He grabbed the first heavy book he could get his hands on, and smacked the nearest clank. The thing stumbled back into its fellows and exploded.  
“huh, pretty shoddy workmanship.” He thought as he was thrown over the couch by the blast where his head hit the wall and he passed out.

There are voices coming from the other side of the couch. One was clearly angry, the other was calm and sarcastic. They argue for a few minutes before four other voices join them. Three male and one female. All of them are speaking english, which doesn’t really help Moloch sense he only speaks German. What he can tell from them is that there are six other people in the room and they probably won’t be happy to see him.  
He carefully sat up and looked over the back of the couch. The angry voice belonged to a man who was probably in his twenties with blond hair, blue eyes, and a shield with a star on it in. The sarcastic one is another man who looks a little older than the first, with brown hair and a goatee. Three of the other voices must belong to a short man with brown hair and a purple shirt, a woman with red hair, and another blond man who was eating some sort of pastry. He couldn’t see the owner of the fourth voice.  
Suddenly a seventh voice came out of nowhere, it sounded british and reminded him of Wooster. Several long years of living in Castle Heterodyne meant that he didn’t visibly react to the Voice but he tense up, prepared to jump up and run in a second if it tried to kill him.  
The Voice spoke to the snarky man, who nodded and pulled some sort of metal bracelet out of his pockets. The snarky man said something to the Voice and suddenly the bookshelf tipped over.  
Having expected this sort of thing Moloch jumped out of the way with time to spare. But then stopped dead in his tracks to keep from skewering him self on the arrow that the owner of the last voice was pointing at him.  
Verdammt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI every one I'm back!  
> Thank you so much Kimberly_T for reminding me to up date this, I am easily distracted and, OH LOOK LOKI CHIBIS!  
> Any hoo, Avengers fans, if you are confused by something, like say, what a Spark is, there is a dictionary in the end notes. I will try to keep it alphabetized and tell you when something new is added.  
> Thank you, enjoy.  
> You'r forgetful author,  
> Colletorofhats.

Moloch had had a lot of different weapons pointed at him in his life including, guns, silverware, deathrays, numerous knives, swords, and other pointy things, and a cannon that shot chickens. That didn’t mean that he liked it.  
“Ah, so thats were the last voice is.” he thought. Backing up only to run into the barrel of a gun.  
“Gibberish*” It was the redhead, and she wasn’t happy.  
“Gibberish” Now the archer was talking.  
“What?” Moloch asked. The archer turned around and said something to the others. The short brown haired man seemed to find it amusing and rolled his eyes at him. One of the others started to talk but was cut off by the woman. What ever she has said caused the others to pause, then breakout in an argument. This went on for a while before some kind of agreement was reached.  
“Hello, I am J.A.R.V.I.S. Mr. Starks personal AI. I will be translating for you.” The Voice said.  
“Um, ok. . .” Was all Von Zinzer could think to say.  
“---------”  
“Mr. Stark wants to know what your name is, and what you’re doing in his tower, please.” The Voice- no Jarvis said.  
“Er. . . Moloch Von Zinzer, and I don’t know.” He said. Jarvis translated it for him.  
“--------”  
“Mr. Stark says that one of his machines went off and then fried during the attack.”  
“And?”  
“He wants to know if you had anything to do with it.”  
“I didn’t break your machine.” He said, maybe a little too defensively.  
“-----------” Mr. Stark said. His voice rising and changing in a way that set off a milion red flags in Molochs head. “Who, back up, slow down, you’re dealing with a spark here. Don’t piss him off. . . more.  
“Mr. Stark wishes to remind you that he has video footage of you in the lab when it exploded.”  
Moloch thought for a minute or two before answering. He was dealing with at least one Spark here. But no minions as far as he could tell, none of the people in the room seemed to fit the criteria of one. In some ways it would have been easier for Moloch if they had been. As much as he didn’t like them at least he knew how to deal with mad boys and their flowers. With the exception of Mr. Stark these guys were a complete unknown, and even Mr. Stark wasn’t what Moloch usually thought of as a normal Spark. In the end he decided to tell them all he knew about what had happened.  
He started with some of Agatha’s Jagermonsters finding what looked like peace of a crystallized rainbow. He had to stop to explain what Jagermonsters where at this point. And then the Lady Heterodyne’s experiments on them. Finding himself in the lab, running from the clanks, and ending with the book case.  
When he is done the archer and the redhead have stopped pointing weapons at him and had joined the group again. Mr. Stark said something to Jarvis and the “AI” politely told him that he would be staying in one of Starks guest rooms until they had sorted out this mess. Moloch thought about arguing but decided that he was just too tired to bother. When he reached the room he checked for traps, twice, and when he found none he fell into the bed. He was asleep before his head reached the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ok so it wasn’t actually gibberish, but Moloch doesn’t speak english so you don’t get to either. Ee he he he I’m evil.
> 
> The chicken cannon is property of the Mythbusters.
> 
>  
> 
> NEW!  
> JAGERMONSTER, a group of monsters created by the Heterodynes of old to serve as shock troops. Jager’s can be male or female, have skin in any shade of the rainbow, green being most common, sharp teeth, and claws. My profile picture is of a Jagerkin and has the words, “Alvays remember- Any plan vere you lose you hat iz a BAD PLAN.” Which is a surprisingly good bit of advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The next morning Von Zinzer woke to the beeping of a small black box with red numbers. He sat up and blinked sleepily.  
Where was he again? Oh... right, in some strange sparks castle, tower, thing. Great. Moloch got up and and looked around the room he had been given. Their were no obvious death traps or the like, but with sparks you never knew. With this in mind Moloch began a more through search of the room.  
He was examining the closet for secret passage when J.A.R.V.I.S. called him to breakfast. Moloch didn't bother to ask how J.A.R.V.I.S. knew he was in the closet, he had lived in Castle Heterodyne to wonder about that sort of thing anymore. Moloch arrived at the kitchen safely and with out having to doge any death traps. The lack of obvious dangers was something he wasn't to sure about. Dear Castle, as the Jäger called Castle heterodyne, loved to spring traps on people. Look to often at the floor and Dear castle would drop something on your head, look at the roof and it would make the floor disappear, it was very frustrating. But so far he hadn't seen any traps, which was making Moloch nerves. Then again the Castle loved skull motif's and blood spattered walls, both of which were missing, so maybe he wasn't going to be squashed.   
"Morning" the red headed woman said in flawless German. "Breakfast is on the counter. Mis. Pots wanted me to tell you that alcohol is off limits." Moloch nodded, wondering why she hadn't told him she could speak german yesterday. To take his mind of strange red heads Moloch began to look through the cupboard. He could already see about a dozen things he could make into drinks, some of which were, strictly speaking, probably not edible. One or two of which were definitely poisonous. Not that that had ever stopped him from drinking something before. He was probably lucky that Dear Castle hadn't learned this and slipped him some Jager-drought because it thought it would be funny.  
The others arrived and Moloch sat down with a sandwich. They ate in silence for a minute or so, then Stark got bored and started a argument with one of the others, the man with the purple shirt who was apparently named Bruce. Moloch didn't understand any of it other than it involved tea and coffee.  
When the argument was over (Tony lost) and every one had finished eating the red head spoke up.  
"So Tony," she pointed at Stark. "Stayed up all night looking at the portal machine that brought you here, it was supposed to connect to the bifrost not where ever you come from. Thor," she nods toward the tall blond man with a red cape. "Thinks that the 'rainbow shard' you described was a pice of the bifrost, which might be why it misfired and brought you here. Besides you not coming from anywhere we know of the machine is pretty much smashed beyond repair so untilTony can build a new one were stuck with you. So any questions?"  
"What are your names?" Moloch asked hoping that there wouldn't be any nasty surprises, like Agatha Clay actually being Agatha Heterodyne.  
She nods. "Im Natasha Romanoff,"she begin's to point at the others wall telling him their names. " This is Clint Barton, you already know Tony Stark's name, and Thor Odinson's. The last two are Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers, the leader of the Avengers" Steve nodded to him.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Von Zinzer. I learned some German a wile ago so talk to me if you need any thing and can't find Mrs. Romanoff."  
"Thank you. I already told you this, I'm moloch Von Zenzir.   
With explanations over the avengers left, and Moloch went to go make a drink.

Soon will continue in chapter 4 (hope fully)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up now, sorry for the long wait.

The tower was huge, he had been wandering in it for hours. He had been down at least a mile of halls and in countless rooms. So far he had seen no death traps, death rays, spiky death balls, fun sized death and agony dispensers, or any other death related things. Which, like with his room, he wasn't sure what to make of it. Wondering around more reviled that the tower was a lot taller than he first thought. And that it completely dwarfed all the buildings around it. Guess sparks and their egos never change.  
Moloch walked into what was probably a living room under normal circumstances. Right at the moment it was full of rubble. Picking his way through the trashed room he made his way to the door. It was hanging at an odd angle from the top hinge and the frame had been turned into matchsticks. The next room would have been a very spacious sitting room and bar with one wall made entirely of glass, giving the occupants of the room a breath taking view of the city. Right now however the floor was cracked and covered with dust and glass shards. The bar had been smashed to pieces, black marble shards mingling with glass of the right shape and color to be from glasses and bottles. Amber and clear liquid made the floor slippery and filled the air with a sharp sent. A cool breeze wafted in through the broken windows. Moloch walked around the room slowly, examining the damage done by the attackers. He heard a beeping sound and felt something bump his boot. Looking down saw a mettle disk, about a foot wide and four inches tall maneuver around him leaving a streak of clean floor behind it. Spark stuff always made Moloch nervous so when the attackers came back and were reviled to be clanks he took one more look around and left. The Avengers could deal with this on their own he decided.

 

"Was what happened this morning normal for you guys?" Moloch asked Steve at lunch. "Machanicsburg is under attack of some sort about half of the year lately. But I didn't get that feeling here."  
"Usually we respond to attacks that happen in other parts of the city. But we do get attacked here at the tower some times." Steve replied. "Hydra must be getting braver to attack us here like that."  
"So if you get attacked here why doesn't Jarvis have any death traps or weapons to deal with them?" Moloch asked, hoping to finally learn why he hadn't seen any.  
"Why would it?" Steve said, "only villains have traps in their houses."  
"If you say so" thought Moloch, but he didn't say it. They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about what was and wasn't normal for buildings, and hearing battle stories from Steve and Thor, who had joined them and spoke the all tongue so Moloch could understand him OK. Tony was in his labs with Bruce and Clint and Natasha where no where to be found. Moloch was content to let the three Avengers talk until Steve desired to try to get to know him beater.  
"So what's it like back home?" Steve asked him.  
"You mean Mechanicsburg?" Moloch shrugged, " its OK for a town ruled by a sparky war queen, who rules her domain from a sentient castle that will kill people for kicks, and commands armies of monsters and clanks. Working with the Lady Heterodyne has its advantages. The monsters don't try to eat me as much and it beats running from crazy pirate lady... Some times..." He stopped talking when he notes the way Steve was staring at him.  
"I thought you said you worked for the good guys."  
Moloch looked at him with a confused expressing on his face. "I do."  
Now it was Steve's turn to look confused. "You just described something that made a lot of the villains we fight sound like someone friendly next door neighbor."  
"In my world that's normal, actually Agathas very well grounded for a spark of her level. You think she sounds bad you should hear about some of the others." Moloch took a big bite of spaghetti. "Most sparks see nothing wrong with using their minions as spare parts. The Polar ice lords tax fire, Dr. Mittlemind wanted to stick orphans in a maze, Dr. Beetle stuck law breakers in glass jars in the town square to bake, and he was one of the good ones. mechanicsburg may be a town full of concentrated crazy, but at least with Agatha in charge things aren't as bad as they could be. And at least i'm still alive, so i'm better off than my brothers."  
Moloch fell silent, and began to eat again. Steve wisely went back to talking to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All the sparks and what they do are canon, and they aren't even the worst. Moloch isn't trying to sugar coat any thing (even though he kind of did), to him this is scary but normal, like the flu is to us. Just another fact of life.)

**Author's Note:**

> A short dictionary for the Avengers fans who are not also Girl Genius minions.
> 
> CLANK, a robot, clockwork doll.
> 
> SPARK, a mad scientist. Think Tony, Howard, and Dr. Banner for good ones. Dr. Doom or who ever made the sentinels for evil ones. Loki would probably count except he uses magic, not tech. He has the smarts and personality of one though.


End file.
